Cold Ink
by Squigly-Chan
Summary: When Henry gets a mysterious letter to go back to the old workshop, he can't resist the temptation and heads to his old job. However when he gets there, everything is turned upside down by a bipolar and psychotic cartoon demon
1. Chapter 1

Cold Ink

A Bendy and The Ink Machine Story

Chapter 1

\--

The area was covered in darkness. The air reeked of ink, yet he didn't seemed bothered by it. On the desk in front of him sat a piece of paper, an ink pen, and a bottle of ink. His hand was shaking slightly as his eyes scanned the page, making sure there were no errors. When he was sure there were no spelling mistakes, he read the letter aloud.

Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we last worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it?

If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I want to show you

Your best pal, Joey Drew

The question marked was crooked and it gave a slight bother to the writer yet it gave it a slight charm. He gritted his teeth as he gingerly picked it up, placing it into the envelope. After sealing it he stood up, making his way to the door. He avoided that hallway and left the building, placing the letter in the mailbox. A grin spread on his face as he made his way back in, step one of his plan heading underway. The door slammed shut behind him.

~A week later~

The front door creaked open causing him to jump. He quickly yet quietly hid behind a cardboard cutout. He peeked in between the head and body to see a man in his mid-late forties. His hair was short but lively on his head as his eyes scanned the room.

"Alright Joey, what did you want me to see?" His legs leading him around the area. He stared at the cutout and the running projector before changing direction and heading down the hall. He bounced from behind the cutout and stealthily followed Henry. He passed the wall that read 'Dreams Come True' and he headed towards the ink machine. However, instead of following Henry he turned left and made his way to the open arched room. He ignored the sight in the middle and grabbed a cutout that was leaning against the wall, placing it in the middle of the hall and disappearing into a room and locking it behind him. He heard footsteps heading back then he heard a stumble.

"Whoa! Who put this here?" Henry was heard before his footsteps got quieter again. Unlocking the door, he slid behind the cutout and watched him. When he stood in front of the table, his voice quivered. "Joey…. What were you doing?" He had to hold in the need to scoff and left Henry to "grieve" over Boris. He walked past the offering room and straight to the ink pressure room. He sat in one of the chairs in front of the projector, his legs crossed underneath him. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and tilted his head up to the ceiling. The Ink dripped off slowly. Drip drop drip drop. Footsteps started clicking their way towards him after 10 minutes of ink drops. He scrambled to his feet and sped to the cutout, poking its head around the corner. He heard Henry skid to a stop. Setting the cutout down he walked over to the shelf, hiding behind the things set around. The footsteps started up again and he saw Henry come into the room. Henry came closer and rounded the bend, pressing the button that read 'Ink Pressure' and started to leave.

"Now all that is left is to turn on the machine," his footsteps got quieter as he left, heading to the offering room. He slid out of the shelf and ran as quiet as he could to the Ink Machine. Slipping into the room, he took boards on the ground and hammered in nails, keeping anything from getting in or out. His ever present grin grew slightly, amazed at how gullible Henry was. Even Joey took longer to fool, making it harder to capture him, but that was the fun part. He could hear the ink pipes starting up, signifying Henry's arrival to be in around three minutes. The anger of what they have done came rushing back, his head starting to melt. Ink dripped off of his forehead and splattered onto the ground, his grin glued to his face. Henry's feet could be heard clicking down the hall, slowing to a stop.

"This wasn't boarded up before. What could have done this?" He stepped closer before something popped out from behind the boards, causing him to leap up and take a step back. Ink started flooding the floor, coming from the walls and ceiling, and pooling at his feet.

"I've got to get out of here!" With that, he started sprinting down the hall. He rounded every corner and bolted towards the door, before the floor collapsed and he crumpled down a hole. A jolt of pain spread through his legs but he stayed standing. He started looking around, unaware of the creature watching him from above. The creature slithered down the hole, poking his head from the bottom slightly to watch Henry. He saw him jolt at the words 'The Creator Lied to Us' and watched as he tried to open the door. He had grabbed the axe and started swinging at the boards blocking an empty doorway. His head stopped melting as he flipped over and landed silently behind him. The room's temperature dropped significantly and the ink creature stiffened. Henry wiped some sweat off of his brow and set the axe down when he finished swinging. He stepped forward into the next room and his eyes started darting around. The Pentagram on the floor with candles surrounding it put him in a state of suspicion. The coffins lying along the wall sent a visible shudder down his spine. What he saw next frightened him more, however, as he turned around to get the axe.

"B-B-Bendy? Is that you?" His voice caught Bendy off guard and he tried to find an escape route. He looked the cartoon up and down. The inky demon let out a cough and started backing out, his hand reaching for the axe. "Bendy? You don't have to be scared of me," the axe was lifted off the ground and hoisted up over Bendy's shoulder. "B-Bendy? What are you doing with that?" His voice shook as the cartoon got closer, a menacing look in his eyes. He stood a foot away from Henry before his arms faltered, dropping the axe.

"He lied to us…" Bendy spoke these words quietly, getting overtaken by sobs. He fell to his knees as he was shaking from tears, having them land on the floor. Henry crouched down and wiped them away, leaving ink stains on his hands. Bendy scooted away, curling up in a corner. Henry tilted his head and tried to step closer, sympathy in his eyes, but he was unnerved by getting hissed at. He sighed and turned to the only way to go, a door in the far corner. He reached for the axe, which was somehow being used as a pillow for the depressed demon, and decided to just leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_

Henry leaned against the wall and stared at the door, waiting for the quiet sobs to die down. He couldn't approach Bendy for either comfort or the axe so he was stuck for who knows how long. When he heard silence, he turned and saw Bendy was nowhere to be seen and the axe propped up on the wall.

"Poor Bendy," he muttered, reaching for the weapon and aiming it at the door. He couldn't watch anymore, turning away from the human. Stomping down the hall, Bendy felt a wave of emotions swarm over him. He felt hatred, anger, depression, and even a slight amount of… hope? He hated himself, for letting Henry see that side of him. He hated Henry, for pulling those feelings out of him. He hated Joey, having ruined everything. He even hated Boris, who left him alone in this torture. No matter how much he hated them, he had to accept that Boris wasn't responsible for this and Henry was just as confused as he was. Every ounce of his body was twitching with anger, even if it was just to smother his growing feeling of hope. He unlocked and opened the only surviving door left down there, locking it once it slammed shut.

"I have no time for this. I can't let these weird feelings get in the way of this!" He yelled, ascending the staircase. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted against each other, his ever present smile turning into a scowl. Thumping his way to the top, he reached for the door. As he unlocked it, something fell over him yet he couldn't exactly name what it was. His thoughts started swirling when the door swung open, his feet pushing him out subconsciously. He surveyed the space and cringed, ink coating everything as well as dripping onto everything. He regretted flooding the building but it was the only way to get Henry where he needed him to be. The something turned into a pit in his stomach, causing a pain to spread through him. He tried his best to ignore it as he made his way back to Boris, hoping his friend was still there. A memory wracked his brain and forced him to relive the worst moment of his life.

 _Flashback_

 _"Boris! Where are you? I thought we were gonna play a game of hide and seek- Boris!" His voice changed from light to thick with worry as he saw what had happened. Ink splattered on the wall and floor, changing them to an almost black-like brown. Boris laid on a propped up table, his torso ripped in half, with his eyes dull and lifeless. As Bendy examined the scene, he saw Joey setting an ink stained scalpel on a table._

 _"There that should do it. If Bendy doesn't spot this-" He trailed off, catching sight of Bendy in the doorway. An audible groan escaped him as he eyed the small demon, the trembling that had taken over his body. "Bendy? What is wrong, buddy?" The demon's eyes latched onto him and they were full of anger._

 _"What did you do to Boris!?" He screeched, slowly backing up. "If you think that I will end up like that, you're wrong! I refuse to be murdered at your hand!" Joey's hands went up in a calming manner, taking steps closer to Bendy._

 _"Bendy, I was trying to save him, he was sick and I was just doing what he wanted, so he will wake up soon." Joey lied, Bendy staring at Boris' lifeless corpse. The demon was still trembling and staring at Joey in confusion._ _"S-sick? He is sick?" Bendy asked, with Joey nodding and ushering him away. As he left Boris, he felt as if he had murdered him himself. The room got cold and his vision started flickering._

He shook his head, trying to get the memory to leave but it stayed in the back of his head. As his legs dragged him to Boris, he began dreading the answer. Rounding the corner and stopping any movement, his heart leapt into his throat. Boris was still strapped to the table yet there was something different. He figured it was just the effect of the ink and moved closer. He heard a small intake of breath and his heart started to swell. He opened his mouth to say something, a clawed hand reached for his hand and tugged him to the table. The stand dug into his ribs and he looked up.

"B-Boris? It's me-" He couldn't get any other words out before the clawed hand reached for his neck, his grip tightening. He struggled against his grip and his vision started to spark. White dots spread across and he tried gasping for air. His limbs fell before the world went black.

 _3 hours later_

His eyes snapped open and a throbbing pain shot through his head. A whimper caught his attention and he looked up. His wolf friend was staring at him, a saddened look in his eyes.

"Bendy? I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! I wasn't myself! Please forgive me!" Boris was panicking and it gave a pain in Bendy's chest. He nodded, a relieved sigh escaping the wolf. No matter what he said, he could never forgive anyone for it always felt awkward to say so. He shakingly got to his feet and reached for the cuffs that kept Boris glued to the table, trying to pry them off. When they wouldn't budge, he slithered to the desk against the wall, hunting for a tool to help him.

"Boris? Do you see anything to get you out of those binds?" Bendy turned back to Boris, seeing him looking around before shaking his head in a 'no' manner. "There has to be something!" As he went through the useless objects on the table, his hand bumped something sharp. He snapped his hand away and stared at the object, a scalpel that looked like it hasn't been touched in years. His eyes widened and he scrambled away, his chest heaving in panic.

 _Joey set an ink stained scalpel on a table_

This was that table. This was that scalpel. The nightmare came rushing back, causing his knees to buckles buckled under him. The splash of ink on the ground was his only connection to reality. Tears threatened to fall as he hyperventilated, reliving that moment over and over. A scream snapped him out of the terror. It took a minute to realize it was his own scream, the only indication being his throat ripping itself.

"Bendy? Are you okay? You've been screaming for the past, I'd have to guess, 5 minutes straight," he heard the concern in his voice. He shook slightly as he rubbed his head and throat, the pain reminding him that he wasn't the only one suffering. Turning to Boris, he felt the tears fall. _Was this a trick? Is my mind telling me that I'm insane?_ He asked himself as he choked back the sobs. He hated being seen as weak, another check on the list of hatred.

"Yea… I'm okay, bud," he responded, his voice hoarse and rough. "Sorry for worrying you. But let's find a way to get you out of those restraints," he got to his feet and carefully picked his way to a different desk. He searched its contents, finding nothing but a pile of old paper and a bottle of ink. _Nothing here either, weird._

"What about that scal-" Boris started.

"I refuse to even look at it. Sorry buddy, but I can't bring myself up to it," Bendy interrupted, turning to the dresser in the corner. His boots clicked quietly as he walked, the only other sound being their breathing. He stood on his toes and groped around for something, anything, that would free his best friend. His hand colliding with something and, without thinking, he grabbed it and pulled it down. In his hand sat a small pair of wire cutters, the blades full from age and rust, but he decided to give them a shot. Whirling around, he moved to Boris' side and angled the cutters. He gulped and started to snip the binds. They fell apart easily so he moved from section to section until he finally saw Boris spring free. However, he was confused when he saw him slump to the ground. Bendy tilted his head and stared, waiting for him to get up, but nothing happened.

He waited some more, but again nothing happened. He slowly inched closer and poked his friend, warmth coming off of his body. He knew he was alive. He was just _talking_ to him, so that rules out death. His thoughts were racing, trying to find an explanation for this random flop. _Perhaps he was tired? No, he would have told me. Maybe his limbs are asleep? That sounds logical._ He pushed his friend to his back, ensuring he wasn't drowning in ink. His breath hitched in his throat and he took a wobbling step back. Boris' eyes were dull, the life that once was there now gone. The pit in his stomach started pushing up, forcing bile to rise in his throat until he couldn't stop it. He turned his head, his stomach emptying itself. His throat burned and, as his stomach heaved once more, he felt empty inside.

"Boris? Come on buddy, get up. St-stop fooling around! Th-this isn't funny! No One Is Laughing! Get Up! BORIS! PLEASE GET UP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" As his voice raised, his spirit and shoulders slumped. He couldn't take it anymore and he sprinted out of the room. He didn't know where he was running but he kept running. Away from that room. Away from this building. Away from himself. He stopped in the Ink Machine room. No, he couldn't escape himself, no matter how hard he tried. Why did Joey do this to him? Why did he leave him to live this nightmare forevermore? Nothing would do this to him anymore. No one would ever again earn his trust. He would never again let anyone in his life. Boris was gone and decided to play tricks on him. Joey lied and had wanted to torture him. Henry was… What was Henry doing? He stopped monitoring the human and had wanted to check up on Boris before he felt betrayed anymore. He dreaded his next decision but he made it, nonetheless. He quickly made his way to the exit, jumping down the hole, and following the direction Henry went. He went through a broken door and a dark hallway, the only light being the candles behind him. He started to walk faster before he tripped over something and rolled slightly. He whipped his head around to find Henry on the floor, a bleeding cut on his leg.

"Tch. You can't even take care of yourself for a day without me, can you? You humans are all the same," Bendy scoffed as he got up, picking Henry up by the arms and started dragging him away. The axe laid on the floor, blood coating the weapon, and for a moment he was mesmerized. The way the color swirled along the blade was a beautiful sight, however he wasn't here to admire a murder weapon. He continued to drag Henry away, dropping him in the room he landed in when the floor collapsed. He unlocked the door and scurried upstairs, to get the first aid kit. He opened the door at the end of the staircase, taking a sharp right and bounding down the hall. When he reached a room near the old projector room, he unlocked it and slithered in. He stole the first aid kit away from the other supplies and hurried back to the stairs. He leapt down them, 3 at a time, before he landed next to Henry. Crouching, he started to clean and dress his leg wound. "You'll be okay, it's just a flesh wound. Nothing too serious but i would be careful with axes of I were you," Bendy scolded him as he finished wrapping the bandage. He looked at Henry's face, finding him asleep. _He must have fallen unconscious from the pain. That's a thing humans do._ He thought to himself as it got colder. A shiver flew up his spine and his teeth chatter slightly. He sighed as he curled up like a dog against Henry's arm, letting sleep take over him.

 _You think this is over? You really are a fool. Since when were you the one to make the decisions? Since when were you the that got all the attention? You must think so highly of yourself for coming back. And you must think so highly of yourself for getting him to care about you. But what you don't realize is that I'm always watching. And soon, none of this will matter. Soon,_ you _won't even matter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_

There was a small amount of warmth radiating off of Henry, but Bendy couldn't care less. The building's heating system malfunctioned sometimes and it sent random rooms into an arctic chill. Henry rolled over and Bendy backed up slightly, nervous from the sudden movement. He groaned and slithered back, curling up once more with his back barely touching Henry. Letting the body heat of the human warm him, his eyes stared at the hole above him. The floorboards were ripped and jagged, ink dripping down every now and then. He felt movement and turned towards it, his eyes widening at the sight. Boris was crouched down next to Bendy's foot, staring at both Henry and him.

"Boris? Wait... you're not real! Go away! None of this is real! Henry isn't here! You're still dead! And Joey is still a liar! Just leave me alone!" He screamed, leaping up to his feet and backing against the the wall. Shuffling was heard before Henry popped his head up, a yawn forcing its way out.

"Bendy? What's the matter?" Hearing Henry's voice, the horror disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Taking in a deep breath, Bendy looked over at one of his creators. "Bendy? Hello?" He gave a nod as response and slowly made his way forward, feeling the effects of the cold once more.

"Nothing. I'm fine, just cold I guess," his voice was quiet as he sat next to Henry. He slightly leaned against the human, taking in the warmth. He hated relying on others, especially if it was something trivial. Yet another thing added to the list of hatred. Henry let out a noise that resembled a horse before sitting up and leaning against Bendy. "If you mention this to anyone, I swear I will kill you."

"Who will I mention this to? Joey is nowhere to be seen and Boris is dea- err… uhh I mean… sorry. I feel like it's a touchy subject for you, seeing as he was your best friend." Henry's shoulders were slumped slightly, matching Bendy's in every shape, and he let out a clearly audible sigh. The sudden noise so close to his ear caused Bendy to flinch. The pain in Bendy's throat, heart, and stomach came rushing back, sending him into an immense headache. "If I could bring him back, you know I would."

"I can't know anything about you for certain anymore. You left us with that monster, and now Boris is dead! And because I have been alone for who knows how long I am going insane! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Bendy started screaming, his throat begging for him to stop. All of the penned up anger has rushed through him, giving him a new sense of confidence and arrogance. He jumped to his feet and stomped to the door, opening it with ease and stomping up the stairs. Halfway up he froze, not wanting to continue but not wanting to head back down.

His head pounded, wanting him to just lay down and sleep forever, but he pushed on. He started heading back up, a small hope in the back of his mind wanting Henry to have followed him. One friend is all he needed at this time, which he could have had, but he blew it and there was no way to fix it. He balled his hands into fists and punched the wall, leaving a dent as pain speared through his hand. He groaned in pain as he continued blowing off steam.

Upon reaching the top, he spun around and looked around. Henry was nowhere to be seen. A pang of sadness hit him but he brushed it aside. If Henry felt it would be better for him to be alone, then he would be alone. As he stormed through the studio, his destination the Ink Machine, regret started flooding his head.

For what he didn't know but all he knew was that the only way that him and Henry could settle their differences, Henry would have to seek him out. As he rounded the corner, he found himself staring at the back of someone's head. His legs twitched, wanting to run back downstairs to find a safe spot.

"H-hello?" His voice was gruff with overuse, pain jabbing his vocal cords. The someone, apparently a man, turned around and stared at his face. A wicked grin was plastered on his face and Bendy's heart stuck in his throat. Joey. In front of him stood Joey. He rubbed his eyes and he changed. Henry stood in front of him, holding Boris' decapitated head. A blink and it was Boris holding the scalpel that killed him, using it to take his own life by plunging it into his chest. He slapped himself, staring forward once again and seeing Joey there.

"Hello, Bendy. It has been awhile hasn't it? What have you been up to?" His voice was sickeningly sweet, his eyes showing amusement. Joey was obviously taking pleasure from Bendy's misery. Both were spiraling into insanity, yet one was enjoying it while the other wanted to be rid of it. Bendy slapped himself again, seeing nothing between him and the Ink Machine. He stood there, staring at nothing, until a floorboard creaked. He jumped, getting ripped back into reality, and walked to the machine. He pressed a hand to it, heat spreading through his hand instantly.

The one thing he counted on during the cold spikes was the Ink Machine. No matter how much he despised it, he loved that it would keep him warm whether or not it was on. He climbed on top and curled up, appreciating the warmth that spread along his body. _If only Boris were here, he could cheer me up. Granted, I probably wouldn't be depressed on the first place if he were here. What would he do, if it were me on that table instead?_ A creak on the floorboards snapped him out of his thoughts. He wiggled closer to the corner, making it difficult for eyes to see him.

"Bendy? Where did you go? I wanted to apologize for what I said!" He heard Henry's voice call out to him, a small tugging feeling trying to lead him to the human. He fought against it. "Bendy! Please come on out! I'm not really looking for a game of hide and seek!" A jolt of pain seared through his ribs all of a sudden, causing a pained shout to escape his lips. He slapped his hand over his mouth and glanced at his ribs, seeing the wire cutters clamped down on his cartoonish flesh. The waves of heat started to feel awful, causing the pain to get worse. He felt as if his whole torso was on fire. He jumped down from the top of the Ink Machine, and stumbled his way through the hall. The pain in his side got worse and his vision started to deteriorate, having weird shapes of darkness wash over him every time he blinked.

"Henry?" He called out, hoping for an answer. He heard footsteps come his way, but his hearing started to go on the fritz. Boris was heard screaming and the sound of a sharp object cutting open flesh filled his ears. "Henry!" He shouted, fear taking over his body. Tears pricked his eyes and he wanted to just let go and cry, but he didn't. He didn't want to be seen as weak anymore. He almost tripped over a board, giving up on walking. He stood still, letting Henry come to him. He saw him bolt around the corner and head towards the demon in the hall, but Joey was following close behind. A scream escaped him as the pain became unbearable, his knees buckling and then giving out. He landed on the floor and he stared up at Henry, whose face showed confusion and compassion.

"What's wrong Bendy? What's the problem?" Henry asked. At this point, he could barely see, his ears were getting murdered with sounds he only heard in his nightmares, and his throat and lungs burned. His chest heaved as he was gasping from the pain and for air. He felt as if his air passages were blocked and he couldn't breath.

"It hurts, Henry. Everything hurts," he spoke quietly, trying not to destroy his vocal cords. "Lookout, Joey is behind you." Henry whirled around, but he turned back a second later with confusion on his face.

"There is no one there, Bendy," Bendy blinked before looking behind the human. Nothing was there. He looked up and his eyes drooped slightly. Boris' screams grew louder and the squelch of scalpel on flesh had increased 10 fold. The pain in his side got worse, threatening to rip him in half.

"Henry? Can you get the wire cutters off of me?" As the words left the cartoon's mouth, Henry looked around him and the floor. He didn't find anything but wood and ink.

"Where are they, buddy?" He asked, trying to calm the insane demon.

"What do you mean? They are right here," he said, pointing to a spot on his ribs. His creator looked even more confused, as his hand moved to that spot and found nothing.

"Bendy, there is nothing there," when Bendy processed what he had said, it felt as if his heart shattered. If Henry could not see or hear what was causing him this pain, then was he already insane? _I can't be. I just can't. I have been fighting the onslaught of insanity since I found Boris dead by Joey's hand, I can't lose now._ That was his last thought before his eyes drooped completely and he fell into unconsciousness.

 _Later_

He awoke to the sound of pacing feet. His eyes slowly inched open, his head still pounding. As he lifted his head off the floor the room started to spin, causing a nauseous feeling to spring in his gut. His arms shook as he tried to sit up, giving out whenever he got close. The pacing stopped and he started to shiver once more.

"Bendy? Are you alright?" Henry's voice was nervous, probably wondering what plagued the small demon. He crouched down into his line of sight, his hand gently petting Bendy's head. As much as he wanted to growl and hiss at him, he let him continue. He wanted to fix their friendship more than anything but he would never admit it aloud.

"Henry? How long was I asleep?" When he saw the human stiffen, he knew something was wrong. He looked at Henry's face, seeing his gaze on something else. He turned to follow it, immediately turning back around when he realized what it was. During that whole thing, he had somehow put Boris behind him.

"I'd say a few hours… but what happened to..?" His voice trailed off, not wanting to hit another nerve that would send him spiraling back into craziness. Of course, it wasn't him that had caused Bendy to start seeing random things that day, he still felt like it was. As the cartoon tried to sit up once more, Henry helped him, his legs curled under his body.

"I told you before. I'm going crazy. I thought… he was talking to me. I thought that… he was alive… so I tried to free him," Bendy whispered, being careful with his vocal cords. He could see Henry nod out of the corner of his eye. "My throat hurts, Henry. It hurts to talk."

"Well why didn't you say so? Here let's get you somewhere comfy… where do you normally sleep?" To answer Henry's question, he simply pointed towards the Ink Machine. "Next to that?" Bendy shook his head, motioning for the top. "And do you want to sleep up there now?" A shudder flew down his spine and he scooted away. Henry let out a small laugh. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Bendy tried to get to his feet, but his legs refused to carry him, and he fell forward. He had face planted into the floor, a new pain spreading through his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder before he was helped up, leaning against the wall for support. He looked straight ahead, his eyes landing on Henry's shirt. At this moment, he realized how much shorter he was compared to the human.

"Hey Bendy? Is there anything, oh I don't know, that resembles food around here?" As those words left his mouth, a loud growl was heard. Bendy started to feel fear soak his body, not knowing what that noise was or where it came from. He started to shake slightly.

"W-what was that?!" He shouted, his throat slapping him for talking. As he felt all the pain of the previous events catch up to him, he heard another laugh come out of Henry.

"Relax, it was just my stomach. It seems to be just as hungry as I thought I was," he tilted his head. _Hungry? That has to be a human thing… but what is it? Maybe it's something like anger?_ He stood straighter and looked at Henry's eyes.

"What is hungry?" The look of surprise on his face confused the small cartoon. If he thought Bendy needed food, he would be wrong. As a cartoon food wasn't needed, no matter how real he was. He raised a gloved hand and waved it in front of his face, snapping Henry out of his daze.

"Well, it is a feeling you get in your stomach when you need food. I thought you knew what it was, seeing as many times you got hungry on screen." Bendy raised an eyebrow at him. He searched his brain for this memory and found nothing.

"I don't remember that. And i remember every part of my shows," he spoke quietly and took his time with every word, ensuring he wasn't ruining his vocal cords. "But there might be something around here, follow me." He slowly slithered down the hall, away from Boris and the Ink Machine. His arms wrapped themselves around him and he tried to keep the warmth in his body. Henry's footsteps were the only indication that he was following, the halls twisting in front of them. They rounded a corner and stopped at a door.

"I already tried this door, it's locked," Bendy nodded at his words, before unlocking the door. It swung open, the hinges creaking from not being in use, revealing a small kitchen like area. He walked in, looking in cupboards and the fridge for something to offer as a meal, finding a small box of crackers and some tea bags. Upon opening a cupboard, he found some mugs and two bowls. In a different cupboard sat a can of beets, three cans of chicken noodle soup, two packets of top ramen, and a bottle of hot sauce.

"So for… breakfast?, we can serve these weird square shapes, te-ah, beets, chicken noodle soup, ramen, or hot sauce. What would you like?" He offered, a small smile on his face. Henry looked around the kitchen as well, trying to find a certain thing.

"What is 'te-ah', exactly?" To answer his question, Bendy reached into the cupboard and pulled out a tea bag. He handed it to Henry and started to roll from his heels to toes and back again. A laugh escaped the human, confusing the cute demon in front of him. "Its pronounced 'tea.' Alright, Bendy?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I only know what I'm doing in the shows, not real life," he defended himself, a small pout taking over his smile. Henry patted him on the head, causing the cartoon to stiffen.

"Hot sauce isn't really a food, so it rules out that. Beets is like a side dish, can't really feast on that… Well, what would you like, Bendy?" He jumped at the mention of his name, facing the remaining food items.

"How about….uhh...wait. What do you use hot sauce for, then?" He inquired, staring at the red bottle. It reminded him of the blood on the axe. He grabbed the bottle and shook it gently, a swishing sound coming from within.

"You add it to food to make it spicier and to give it more flavor," Henry explained, taking the hot sauce and setting it on the counter. Bendy felt the cold rush back all of a sudden, and started thinking. _Are there foods that warm up people? Maybe Henry knows!_ He looked up at the human, his throat burning slightly.

"Are there any foods that will warm up somebody?" He asked, poking the cold cans. He started to shiver, his eyes looking around the edible options.

"Well you'd have to heat them up first, but yes. There are foods for warmth," a smile appeared on Henry's face as he saw Bendy's eyes light up with excitement. The tiny demon spun around, facing the fridge and microwave, and climbed on the counter to reach the bowls. Once he had them, he set them on the counter and hopped off, his legs wobbling a bit.

"Put them in the bowl! I am freezing and I need to warm up! Please, put the warm food in the bowl!" He cheered quietly, being cautious not to break Henry's ears or his ability to speak.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Ramen with hot sauce?" He got a nod out of the human before he grabbed the Ramen packets. He opened them up, plopping the uncooked noodles into the bowls and placing them into the microwave. As he reached to put the timer on, he felt something tug his sleeve. He looked down and saw Bendy holding onto his shirt. "What about the hot sauce?" He asked, as the beep of the microwave made him flinch.

"That goes on when it's fully cooked," Henry said, Bendy's response being an endless blink cycle. As the demon bounced on his toes, the floorboards creaked loudly. "Maybe you shouldn't bounce with as much weight?"

"Wait, why?" Bendy asked as he tilted his head, his bouncing stopping. The floorboards in the distance creaked and the door slammed shut. He jumped forward and tried the knob, the door wouldn't budge. He tried to unlock it but nothing happened. "We're locked in here, Henry."

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The door started shaking and loud banging could be heard on the other side. The floor kept making creak noises, sounding as if something was on the other side. _All of the doors are locked. There is no way in or out without me. What is that?_ A sharp object was getting drug on the ground and Bendy flicked the light off.

"Maybe if we stay quiet, they won't find us?" Henry whispered. Bendy nodded, even though he couldn't be seen in the darkness. They stood by the door to act as a barricading crew, the only noise was their quiet breathing and the sound of footsteps beyond the door. The feet stopped, causing their breaths to hitch in their throats. All was quiet.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The microwave went off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_

A pounding was felt in his chest meaning, as his thoughts raced, his now real heart felt the fear as much as he did. He glanced in the direction that he last saw Henry and the glow from the microwave gave a small amount of illumination. The footsteps started up again and got louder, indicating the intruder was coming closer. Bendy pressed his back to the door, sweat-like ink flowing from his head. Something pounded on the door, the knob jiggling. They stopped for a second, or perhaps it was a minute, before they broke down the door.

Bendy's head jolted up, his heart trying to break out of his ribcage. His head snapped from left to right as he tried to get his bearings. The room has some ink on the floor, wooden boards scattered all over. Henry was curled up and asleep, the same position he was in when Bendy nestled against him for warmth. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that it was just a nightmare. Sweat-like ink dripped off his forehead, coating his vision. He shook his head to try to clear it from the foggy archaic dream. Henry's leg twitched before he rolled over, Bendy raising an eyebrow at this motion. He shrugged and, to his dismay, snuggled against the human. He hoped that no dreams would terrorize him as he drifted off to sleep.

 _Later_

He lifted his head up and began to pandiculate, his gaze darting around the room. Henry was still curled up in a ball and the air around them was at a steady temperature. As Bendy got to his feet, he heard shuffling on the floor above. He felt a jolt in his veins and a sting in his chest. The human's head popped up, trying to find any immediate danger. The small demon stared at him, never seeing a human afraid of anything. A cartoon could never see or be aware of what a human felt, could never feel it himself, yet there was a tugging feeling in his legs that countered him.

"Bendy, do you hear that?" Henry's voice jolted him back to reality, the Ink stained room slowly spinning. He tilted his head back and something caused a wood chip to skitter down the hole. When it clattered to the floor, something stirred in the pit of his stomach. He nodded to man's words and started to walk to the stairs, hidden from sight. He heard a quiet scuffling from behind, causing him to give it a small glance. Henry was getting to his feet and heading his way, a determined look forming in his eyes. A growl tried to burst from his throat but he kept it buried. With the threat of the cold gone, I can get rid of this useless piece of meat. However I could use him as a shield against the intruder. An innocent smile curled itself a place on his face. His feet lead him quietly up the stairs, a creaking emanating from the 1st floor.

"H-Henry, stay here." He hissed, stumbling over the human's name. When he saw a nod, he leapt to the top. His limbs had a tug of war to pick the direction, left towards the front door or right to the Ink Machine. He shook his head and made his way to the front door, leaving Henry behind on the staircase. Upon he reached the gaping hole, he spun around and surveyed his surroundings. His cardboard cutout was limp on in the floor, coated in ink, and the projector lay smashed against the wall. In places where the floor dipped, ink gathered in large puddles, with footprints leading away. He lifted a foot and stared at the bottom, trying to see if he left the impressions in the Ink. Stepping closer, inspecting each footprint on the floor, he heard a cracking sound from behind. With the jolt in his veins getting stronger, he whirled around and decided to stare down the intruder. His heart sank at the sight. It was Boris but it also wasn't him. It had Boris' face but the rest was familiarly human. The creature burst forward, racing straight for him. Bendy stood his ground, unafraid of this opponent, and glared at them. It wasn't until it spoke that sent Bendy over the edge of fear.

"Bendy! Get over here! Boris wants to see you!" It shouted at him, the voice sending shivers down his spine. _It couldn't be…. He is dead! I saw it with my own eyes! I caused it with my own hands!_ With his thoughts spiraling, he bounded down the hall and headed for the Ink Machine. He passed the staircase, not giving it a second thought, and leapt over a desk. The halls were way more disorganized than usual, this criminal must have thought this through. He weaved around some cutouts and through a boarded up corridor. The Ink Machine came into view before something grabbed his foot, knocking him to the ground. The something dragged him back and, upon looking back, it was the Boris nightmare. His heart pounded against its cage and the jolt in his veins gave him more strength. He began kicking against his attacker, wriggling free of it's grip. He began speeding to the ink machine. A pang of hope started to fuel him, an idea forming in his head. He could feel the breath of the creature on his neck, could hear its snapping jaws aiming for him. He jumped on top of the machine, spinning around on his knees and staring at the monster. A wave of uncertainty washed over him, fear of what would happen if he failed. He curled himself against his own body, preparing to pounce. His legs were bunched up under him and his fingers were arranged for clawing.

"Bendy, didn't you know that it's rude to ignore your friends? Come down here and play with us," its voice was sickeningly sweet, trying to lure in Bendy. The jolt in his veins started sparking, sending him into overdrive, and he leapt forward. His foot collided with the thing's stomach, his claw-like fingers digging into its shoulders. Jumping away from the creature, he raced down the halls. He lead the being away from Henry, hoping he had enough time. He heard the clomping footsteps chasing after him and the hot breath getting closer to his back. His heart pounded and he skidded around a corner, nearly barreling into a table. He could hear a crash as the creature tumbled over something.

 _This isn't a hallucination. If it were, Henry wouldn't have heard it. Henry wouldn't have cared._ His thoughts were flying through his head as fast as he sped through the twisting corridors. His feet had carried him to the offering room. _On_ , the switch read, giving Bendy a burst of hope. Spinning on his toes, he flew out of the room. As he rounded the corner, he ducked under the creature's arm, resulting in a scratch on his side. He ran as fast as he could through the vintage animation studio, heading back to the Ink Machine.

"You can't run forever, Bendy! Why don't you come over here and give us a hug?" The words sent a suffer through him, but he kept moving. He couldn't let this thing take him. He wouldn't let this thing take him. Pushing himself further, he nearly ran head first into the Ink Machine. "What do you think you're doing?" He spun around, a glare present in his pac-man-esque eyes. He pressed his back against the machine and reached for the ink carrier. The Boris mutant stepped closer and, without a second thought, Bendy shattered the bottle. Ink gushed out, threatening to drown thek both.

With the monster stumbling and confused, he leapt past it. His sights were set on the staircase, the steps holding Henry and leading to safety. His legs felt tired, the jolt draining from his body, but he kept moving. He reached the stairs, bursting through the door, startling Henry. He grabbed the human's arm and sped down the stairwell. He heard the rushing of the Ink, giving him more strength to keep moving. Henry's shoes scrapped and stumbled down the steps. Upon reaching the bottom, Henry pulled away.

"What is going on?" He asked, Bendy's strength deteriorating. A loud thump and the sound of surging liquids made him jump. The demon didn't bother to say anything before grabbing his arm again, leading the way to the Pentagram. He left the human in the center, hurrying to the axe. The blood had dried but it still had a faint red color to it. He handed the weapon to Henry.

"You're….gonna…..need…..this….." He panted out, the tire of his marathon catching up to him. His legs wobbled before giving out, unable to hold his weight any longer. The axe clattered to the ground as Henry crouched down, checking up on his living cartoon. Bendy, after a small struggle, lifted his head and stared at Henry. The human's gaze was focused on his side and, upon further inspection, was trying to stop the trickle of ink. It had a similar faint red as the axe did, dripping down and landing on the floor. His breathing was ragged, pain flooding through his limbs, tire in his head, and hope in his chest.

"What happened up there, Bendy?" Henry asked, trying to tend to the wound. His thoughts raced. _What am I supposed to say? That a weird Boris creature chased me through the whole building? That Joey was responsible for this whole mess? That what I saw wasn't a hallucination, but actuality? Even if I told him, he would never believe me. He has never believed me._ A gentle nudge on his shoulder broke him free from his thoughts, a sympathetic look in Henry's eyes.

"We aren't safe here. We need to keep going. I will explain later, but we really need to get out of here." He forced himself to his feet, his legs begging for a break. He didn't even have his throat back for an hour before he forced something else to the limit. _I need to stop doing that._ He limped towards the door, propelling himself forward by sheer determination.

"Bendy, stop. You're overexerting yourself. If you keep this up, you'll pass out at best. At worse, you'll be dead by morning." His voice was filled with concern, but the demon didn't care. He needed to get out of here, which meant pushing himself past his limits and keeping Henry alive.

"I'll be dead by morning if we don't move! Now come on!" He pushed his legs to move forward, getting some screaming from his muscles as a response. Henry trailed behind, fearing for Bendy's sanity and life. His feet wanted to quit, his legs turning to Jello, his lungs burning, his heart pounding in his ears, and his mind cracking and shattering. This was the life he was forced to live, all because of Joey. He reached the end of the corridor, resting his forehead against the door. "Henry? What if we can't get out in time?"

He turned around to see the human contemplating, axe in hand. "What does that mean, exactly?" The cartoon blinked before a headache swirled around his brain. His vision flickered and he panicked on the inside. _No! Nononononononono! Not now! Any other time would be better, just not now! I can't be having a hallucination! I can't be passing out! Just stay awake for a little while longer!_ He could see Ink slowly spill towards them.

"That _thing_ up there will kill us. Now hurry, break open this door," he commanded the human, earning a sigh as a response. Henry lifted the axe above his shoulder before swinging it against the door. He hacked apart the barrier between them and their destination, clearing a passage way. Bendy leapt through the small hole and waited for Henry to finish.


	5. Quick Announcement

Not a Chapter

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. I am in the middle of writing Chapter 5 and, I am hoping, will be publishing it on April 28th. Now that may seem like a long time, three days oh no!, but it is a special day for me. Tis me Birthday so I was planning on writing a looooonnnngggg chapter for that. meaning Chapter 5 is going to be that chapter. I hope you all understand and have a great day


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_

Once the door shattered, Henry stepped forward. Bendy led him down a staircase and into a winding corridor. _He will set us free_ , was scrawled on the wall. The human took a glance at the small demon beside him, his body twitching every now and again. Henry turned and walked towards a small shrine, a Bendy sticker placed on it. A tape recorder was set on it and he pressed play.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me-" Before the voice could continue, Bendy took the recorder and had slammed it on the ground. Ripping the axe from Henry's grip, he swung with the blade splintering the wires and tape.

"You don't need to know that," he spoke, handing the axe back to Henry. He walked forward, Henry at his heels, and came upon a cutout of him in front of a Pentagram.

"What is going on down here, Bendy?" The cartoon shook slightly, not wanting to explain. Floorboards creaked and they flinched. Whirling around, Bendy started to search for anything. No one was seen, sending him into a state of unease.

"I said, 'Can i get an amen?'" A voice snapped from the shadows, a shudder slithering up Henry's spine. The small demon grabbed onto the creators arm, dragging him down the hall. They turned corners and slushed through an ink flooded hall. A figure moved across the doorway, disappearing around the bend. Bendy bounced forward, trying to catch sight of them.

"Hello? Excuse me? Can you help us get out of here? Hello?" Henry called out, jogging after the cartoon. He had reached the doorway when he saw Bendy come back, his shoulders slumped. "No luck?"

"There was no one there when I reached the corner. All that was there was a cutout of me." The demon's voice was laced with sadness, a pang sharpening in Henry's heart. A shelf of cans was set against the wall and another Bendy cutout with a Pentagram was set adjacent to it. He heard movement and, upon looking down, he saw that Bendy had moved to the other end of the hall. He was staring at a switch and a closed gate. "I know what to do."

Henry stared at the tiny cartoon as he bolted down the hall, through the Ink slush. He raced back to where the tape recorder was, a small button placed on the wall. He pressed his finger against it, a small ding coming out. He spun around, a weird machine staring back at him. He slid over and pushed another button, another ding meeting him. He jogged back to Henry, an idea forming in his head. He doused his legs in the Ink mess and bounced through, appearing next to Henry. He pushed some of the cans, which were Bendy Brand Bacon Soup, out of the way and pressed the third button. A can rattled, sitting in Henry's hand.

"When did we make a Bacon Soup? I only thought we made cartoons…" Henry muttered, the demon heading towards the sealed gate. He trailed behind, not wanting to continue yet not wanting to risk dying down here. Bendy pulled the switch and the gate rose, revealing a trashed up room. On the wall _Music Department_ could be seen. Henry went to the left and, curious as to what this place was, Bendy went right. His legs lead him up some stairs and he reached a projector. He saw Henry in the orchestra room beneath him.

"Hey! Henry! Come here, I wanna show you something!" The human turned around and left, Bendy disappearing down the stairs. When Henry's foot was visible around the corner, he leapt out with his hands in a claw-like position. "Boo!" He jumped a foot in the air before realizing it was just Bendy.

"Bendy! Don't do that!" He shouted, an innocent grin plastered on the cartoon's face. A cute giggle escaped Bendy, before spinning around and leading Henry up the steps. He looked around, spotting a Bendy cutout in the otherwise empty orchestra room, a tape recorder rested next to the projector. He stood behind the human and, when the play button was pushed, slipped down to the second set of steps. He knew they lead to the exit however, ink had flooded the entire thing. A power lever sat on the wall next to him, so he pulled it. He turned around, more ink splatters drizzled across the floor than before. Upon approaching one, an ink like torso jumped out at him. He twitched out of surprise before kicking the creature, the ink exploding outward before settling on the wooden floor. He raced back to Henry, nearly getting tackled. His feet thudded on the steps, his face just about to hit the stairs. When his foot finally touched the landing, his head collided with Henry.

"Whoa! Henry! We need the axe! I figured out what to do, but there are these weird ink blots that want to kill us!" Bendy spoke fast, tearing the axe out of Henry's hands. He lead the way back down the steps, the human confused but still following, and hacked away at the first ink torso that tried to eat his toes. They made their way back to the music room but stopped, a hallway opening up out of nowhere. The demon shrugged and headed down, ignoring all rooms, halting only upon reaching the end of the hall. A Bendy cutout sat leaning against the door frame, a large ink puddle swishing along the floor. Bendy froze for a second, or maybe it was a minute, to ensure his thoughts were in check and he wasn't insane. _So far, so good. It is amazing I haven't faltered under the pressure._ A snap brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced at Henry who had played the tape on the wall.

"So we are just looking for his keys? That shouldn't be too hard," they changed direction and headed back, their heels clipping with every step. The small demon glanced up at Henry, holding the axe close, to see if he knew what he was walking into. Bendy organized most of the traps in this building however, there were some places he was unsure of. This entire section was a surprise to him, contributing to the uneasy feeling curling in his gut. He did his best to ignore it, but a voice in the back of his mind kept calling out to him. _You will fail,_ it whined. _Just kill him and be done with it._ He shook his head, sending the voice to a different corner of his mind. "If his keys were last seen when he was taking rounds, how about we split up and look in all the trash cans?"

"Are you serious? What about the Ink blots? Those could kill you if you aren't careful," Bendy spoke his words cautiously, trying not to worry the human. Henry stopped walking and looked at him, causing Bendy to do the same. Under the intense stare he began to fidget, becoming nervous of what was about to be said.

"Well, then. I guess we will just have to be careful. Don't worry, Bendy. Nothing bad is going to happen," Henry's words did little to calm him but he didn't let it show. He gave a nod, handing the axe to the human, and heading back down the hall. He took a left and made his way to the music room, a few trash cans littered throughout the room. Only now did he actually decide to look at the room rather than just seeing the room. A set of drums was in one corner and, in the opposite corner, a bass rested as well. A banjo was against the wall adjacent to the drums and a violin lay on a chair. Music stands and sheets were scattered all over the room, a piano blending into the coloring of the walls.

"Trashcans, that shouldn't be too hard to find," Bendy spoke, his legs dragging him towards the closest can. He peeked inside, only being met with papers, and walked off. He went around in the same loop; look in, see papers only, leave, head to the next one. Upon reaching the last bin, a small metal object reflected the light, he extended his arm and pulled out the object. A small key chain with two keys dangling off of it was looped on his finger. "Henry! I found the keys!" His voice echoed around the studio, footsteps heading his way. At this point, he regretted calling out. _You seriously walked into that one. And weren't you supposed to be the smart one?_ He chastised himself and hid behind the piano.

"Bendy? Are you in here, buddy?" Henry's voice called out, being heard from the doorway of the room. He poked his head out and stared at the human, their eyes meeting. Henry smiled and waved him over, Bendy speed walking towards him. _I hate having to rely on others but Henry seems to be more of a shield for me._ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small push on the small of his back.

"Whoa! Hands off!" He snapped, his pac-man eyes glaring daggers at Henry. A tiny chuckle escaped the human as he turned and walked off, leading the way down the hall. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" He raced after him, trying to keep up with his tiny legs. Silence rang out between them, their heels clicking being the only noise. The air was warm with some random cold breezes flowing down the halls. They turned and unlocked the closet, Henry playing the recorder. Bendy covered his ears, wherever those are, before racing back to the orchestra room. He played the instruments in order and stood in front of the newly opened gate, Henry finally appearing by the time the tiny demon finished.

"You work fast, huh?" He inquired, gaining a nod out of the toon before being drug down the new hall. Bendy jumped up, landing on the lever, and his weight brought the lever down. He slipped off and face planted into the wooden floorboards. He got up quickly and dusted himself off.

"That smarts," he muttered as ink puddles made their way into the room. He slowly inched forward, Henry in tow, before launching a flying kick at one of them. The Ink splattered everywhere, a leg and an axe being swung at every creature that attacked them. They finally reached the orchestra room and, for some odd reason, Bendy looked up at the balconies. A inky figure stood in one of them, causing the ink demon to gulp and cling to Henry.

Once again they were heading down the musty hall way, a different destination in mind. How many times must they walk down this specific hall before they were free? Bendy couldn't say for sure, getting hints from the human, and Henry definitely didn't know a thing. As they walked in silence, the temperature dropped and it sent the demon into shiver fits. Henry gave him a small pet on the head before stopping at the end of the hall. The Ink in the way of Sammy's office was gone, leaving small puddles, and the door had been opened. Henry stared at the doorway while Bendy shrugged it off and waddled his way in. He ignored everything in the room and flicked the switch, the roar of machinery enacting from the walls.

"Time for us to head on, I guess," Bendy lead the way to the staircase, weaving through the hall. He was about two feet in front of Henry and he didn't bother to look back.

 _Smack_

A grunt followed as well as a thud, causing the little cartoon demon to turn around. Henry was face down on the ground, some ink creature in overalls staring down at him. _Sammy_. He thought bitterly as he hid around a corner. Sammy grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him away, Bendy following after. He watched as this strange creature tied Henry to a Pentagram, a weird Bendy mask covering his face.

"There we go, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming off now, would we? No, we wouldn't," Sammy had answered his own question, his voice gruff. "I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I am about to do seem...cruel,"

Henry began to struggle and Bendy leapt to the wooden beams supporting the ceiling. He clung on and watched the scene take place, ready to jump in should Sammy hurt his human companion (cube). His gloved fingers grasped the beams, his legs dangling off it completely.

"But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me," he sounded entirely insane at this point. Stalker much? Bendy thought as the scene unfurled itself even further. "Wait, you look familiar to me...that face… Not now. For our lord calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand."

Henry flinched at the word sacrifice, the thought of him dying playing in his mind. The small demon on the ceiling was trembling slightly, the room filled with sheep and their mindless "baa's." He tried his best to ignore the useless animals but one stared back at him, it's eyes gray and soulless.

"And then, I will finally be freed from this….prison. This inky...dark...abyss I call a body," Bendy kicked the ceiling a couple times as he tried to adjust his grip. "Shhhh….Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me….he will set us free," with those being his final words, his heels clicked as he walked to a door. He disappeared as the door squeaked shut.

 _"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead,"_ a gate began to open, shaking the ground and causing the ink demon to fall to the ground. _"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!"_ Bendy turned into an ink puddle and slithered under the door. He saw Sammy in front of a microphone, wires covering the room.

 _"I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"_ Bendy stepped forward, a snark breaking free from his throat. _"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AHHH!!!"_ His words got cut off by a scream, Bendy having ripped off one of his ink arms. He snarled and started tearing off more pieces, his insanity taking over.

"Bendy?" Henry's voice snapped him out of it, his ink puddle sliding back under the door. The human was free and he held the axe. He had been tapping his foot, waiting for the tiny demon to come back. Motioning for the gate, he started the new adventure and killed any ink torsos that got in the way.


End file.
